1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device. Particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor device which can store data by using an organic compound in a memory circuit and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, identification technology where an ID (identification number) is assigned to each object so as to reveal data thereon such as the history has been attracting attention, which is utilized for production management and the like. Above all, semiconductor devices capable of communicating data wirelessly have been developed. Such semiconductor devices include an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also called an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) and the like have been introduced into companies, the market and the like.
Many of these semiconductor devices have a circuit using a semiconductor substrate such as silicon (Si) (hereinafter referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna. The IC chip includes a memory circuit (hereinafter referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like. Further, semiconductor devices having a control circuit, a memory circuit and the like which have an organic thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a TFT), an organic memory, and the like, using an organic compound have been actively developed.
For example, an example using an organic memory is Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-22669). In addition, for example, an example of an RFID is Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-299440).